The Collegiate Life of a Dragon and a Slayer
by Celeris
Summary: Jake is 18 and is about to go to college, but with a decision from the dragon council, he won't be the only American dragon any more. Setting off away from home, Jake goes to Orchid Bay University where he meets Juniper Lee, and tries to find his place


I own neither of the series used in this fic.

--

Chp1: You've Been Accepted!

"It seems the magic of the world is growing..."

"Yes...It seems that keeping the barrier around this rift might become unnecessary...and as the world stands now, keeping the guardians in one place might not be a good decision...especially since there are problems on the outside."

"Hmmmmm...We should not be too hasty to bring it down. I do agree that we should take it down at some point, but I believe we should leave it up until we can somehow ensure that there is more than just the guardian to protect the city and the creatures of magic within it."

"Then it might interest everyone to know that one such helper may be coming...All remember what council just met, correct?"

"Ah...Having one of them here would be a boon for our young guardian...if one comes then let us discuss the removal of the barrier again."

--

_Ah, another council meeting, another round of petty squabbles_, one short old man thought as he walked down the street toward his shop, drawing his blue robes tightly against him. _I wonder how I should tell my grandson?_

With that the old man open the door of the shop with a tinkling of the bell, only to be ambushed by a young man of 18.

"Gramps! You will not believe what I got in the mail yesterday! I just got accepted to Orchid Bay U! West Coast better prepare for the AmDrag! Can I get a Whoop, Whoop!"

"Strangely enough, young dragon, I bring news that eerily coincides with that."

"You mean something from the Dragon Council? And why does this sound like bad news?"

"Yes, it is from the Council, but it is not bad in a way...As you know the Dragon population is growing right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the council has decided to move a couple of the new dragons into the US mostly because it is a large country"

"You saying I'm not the only AmDrag anymore?"

"Yes Jake...However, because you are of college age the council is granting you your pick of what area of the US you will have jurisdiction over, corresponding to what college you will be attending."

"Sweet! That means if I go to OBU I get..."

"The entire west coast."

"Go Jakey its yah birthday!"

"I would have thought you would have chosen a school closer to home."

"Oh...uh...well...let's just say I don't want to hang around NYC very much right now..."

"Oh...yes...that, well, I guess I will inform the council."

"Hey Fu Dog! Did you hear that? Were going to the west coast!"

"Yeah, I heard...just looking through my black book here to see if I kno-...HA! That's who's there? Well Jake, looks like you're going to have an interesting time at your new college."

"And why would that be?"

"Ah, I leave it as a surprise for you."

"Fu, what did you mean by that?...Fu?...Hey Fu!"

--

It was a beautiful scene in this city by the bay. The sun was setting, reflecting off the ocean water, and creating a rosy red glow over the entire bay and valley of the town. Many people saw this and relaxed, enjoying the peaceful moment. All except one.

"Get back here you creep!" A flurry of black hair with a magenta streak flew through Orchid Bay Park. Several seconds later a loud thump was heard. In the middle of a clearing, a large red colored lizard writhed helplessly under the grip of a much smaller young woman.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" The large purple lizard cringed.

"Yeah, right, bub. I have several leprechauns that witnessed you attempting to eat the Vorsecs, and I also know that you're not supposed to be anywhere near a town!" The young magenta streaked woman took out a large glowing crystal from her jacket. "Say hello to the Bat Otter for me." A bright light flashed through the small copse of trees. The young woman stood in the middle of the clearing all alone.

"Gah, where are Ophelia and Roger. They were supposed to help me tonight. Bet they went off to smooch again." A shift in the cloud cover allowed the moon to shine upon the trees, illuminating all that the sun left behind only a few minutes ago. A tall Asian woman stood, wearing long jeans, a maroon jacket with a design of a dragonfly on the back and fur fringe, a green shirt underneath bearing the same dragonfly design, and a large bracer on her right arm under her jacket sleeve. Her hair was tied back into a very long braid reaching down past her waist, except for her bangs, one of which was a magenta lock, which hung over the front of her face. Quickly stuffing the now faintly glowing gem back into her jacket, the woman, a one Juniper Kim Lee, starred wistfully at the moon above her.

"If only I could get out of here…just once…"

As she continued starring a large shape crossed the face of the moon. It was long, slender, and had a pair of large wings.

"What the heck was that? We don't have very many large flying creatures here…" The large creature seemed to be descending. Without a moment's hesitation, June took off in the direction of the large creature, intent on figuring out what it was. After a few minutes of chasing, following it into the city, she saw it swoop down into one of the alleys a few streets up. _Hehehe, I'll definitely catch you, what ever you are!_

Juniper ran to the corner of one of the alleys content with cutting what ever the thing was off before it got further into town. She did cut something off, but not what she thought she was.

"Ommpf!"

"Aahh!"

Two heads collided and fell to the pavement of the sidewalk. Groans found their way to the lips of the injured, as the two struggled to get to their feet again.

"Hey bub, watch where you're goi-…huh?" Juniper looked up into a face she was pretty sure she hadn't seen in Orchid Bay before. In front of her stood a guy, just about the same age as her, Asian too, and just slightly shorter than she was. He wore, grey cargo pants, a red jacket that looked as if its sleeves had been ripped off, and a faded blue long sleeve shirt underneath. He stood rubbing part of a shock of green hair so unruly that it seemed to spike up on its own. As she stood looking, she thought that there was something else about him….something more…powerful…than normal.

"You're new here aren't you?" She looked closely at the man.

"Well yeah, or else I would have know about crazy girls running around and knocking into people."

"Oh, uh, sorry 'bout that." _Dang it, it must have landed in one of those other alleys_. June looked over to the entrances of the other alleys. _Oh well too late_. She turned back to the man in front of her. "Umm, are you lost?"

"Hehehe, sorta. Do you know where Orchid Bay U is?" the man inquired, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, um, its that way. Just follow this street until you come to the grassy quad with a big rock in the middle of it, and you'll be in the middle of it." Juniper pointed off down the street in front of her.

"Ok, thanks then." The boy ran off in the indicated direction.

_That…was slightly weird. Wonder were that feeling came from_. Juniper shrugged and turned in a similar direction of the guy she just met. _Guess I'll just go back to my room._

--

Juniper woke up startled from her nap by the dormitory room door slamming closed. In the dark she saw a familiar form tromping across the room, pulling off large boots, then flinging itself onto the bed opposite Juniper, landing with a very pleased sigh.

"That good, huh?" Juniper smiled smugly at the blotch of purple across from her in the dark.

"He took me to a steakhouse that had an all you can eat buffet…and actually paid for both of us this time. The he took me out to that old, run-down drive in movie place, which had a very nice view of the moon by the way, and worked a bit of his magic. Granted the movie choice could have been better, but I guess it was the thought that counted." All the while speaking, the purple blotch reached out an arm and turned on a lamp.

Juniper looked over at her long time friend. Ophelia had changed just a bit in the last 7 years. She still kept the same purple hair and purple and black striped long sleeve shirt, but occasionally traded out her skull t-shirts for a few other shirts of less morbid taste, such as the black shirt with the white silhouette of a wolf howling at the moon on the front. Other than that she wore black cargo shorts now, or the occasional skirt with long stockings of the same pattern as her sleeves, in addition to a lot more spikes and piercings. The feral look in her eyes and longer canines though were completely new rather than just change. They suited her very well with the change in her personality. After Ophelia's encounter three years ago, she had lost a great deal of her previous severity and gained a great deal of wildness in place of it. But that was to be expected. After all, becoming a werewolf does that to a person. Well, that and finally admitting that she had feelings for Roger around the same time she changed could have had something to do with it.

Roger, thankfully, had developed some magical powers of his own around the time so he didn't have to be left out of the loop. Roger now was the literal wiz kid of the computer science department of OBU, and he hadn't even started classes yet. Jodie had had a similar experience, but much sooner than either Ophelia or Roger. A couple of years after June had become the Te Xuan Ze, Jodie had come into the realization that she was a witch, or, well, her family informed her of it. Jodie herself had been wondering why she had started seeing strange creatures around. So she went off to her grandmother's right before everyone began high school and hadn't been back since. Juniper still kept in touch though.

June glanced at the clock. "Hey Ophelia, as much as I want to hear about your romantic escapades with Roger, it's late and classes start tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey when is that special class you were talking about?"

"7:00, tomorrow night."

--

After that chance encounter the night before, Juniper had been fully prepared to see the strange new guy in one of her classes. She was fully expecting him to walk in to her Chemistry, English or Chinese History class even. Where she found him though completely surprised her.

Because of the unique nature of Orchid bay, there were a great many monster or magical families living within the shield, many of which were capable of having children and they did. As such, various spells had been preformed to provide an education for all of those "special" kids. This resulted in the creation of the class that Juniper was walking into right now. Fundamentals of the Magical World 101.

June had thought it would a great idea, mostly because she would be able to have a class with her friends Ophelia and Roger. But then she learned who the teacher was going to be. Monroe.

As such, Juniper was brooding more on the fact that she would have to deal with Monroe in a more official capacity, and not with who was actually going to be in the class. To her great surprise she found in the seat right behind hers (darn Monroe for using that kiddy alphabetical seating!) they very person she had been looking for all day: The green haired new guy.

"Ok, class, since this is the first day, and the majority of you are freshmen, why don't we all go ahead and introduce ourselves. Starting with you June, then random people I point at."

"Uh, well, I'm Juniper Lee, and I'm the Te Xuan Ze." Monroe sitting atop his desk moved his paw to point at another student.

"Lila, I'm a sasquatch." He pointed again.

"Roger Radcliff, the Technomage extraordinaire!" The lights flickered on and off momentarily.

"Ophelia Ramirez, resident werewolf. No nicknames will be permitted."

Monroe continued on for several more people until finally he pointed at the only person in the room that Juniper didn't know.

"I'm Jake Long, and I'm the American Dragon of the Dragon Council."

Several people looked stunned. Juniper just sat there dumbfounded.

_He is the what now?_

--

A/N: Finally after long last I got this thing typed out. Don't know if I'm going to continue this. If I get enough reviews though (or even favorites) I will definitely consider it (which means I'll have to solidify the plot)

Anyway, as such, don't expect me to update this anytime soon. My friends are already hounding me to get a move on with Generations of Fire.


End file.
